disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
For It May Come True
| season = 3 | number = 10 | image = Gc_true.jpg | caption = | production = 080 | airdate = November 23, 1996 | writer = Len Uhley | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Generations" | next = "To Serve Mankind"}}"For It May Come True" is the tenth episode of Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles. Synopsis Goliath awakens in an alternative universe where he is human, married to Elisa with children, and works for Xanatos. However, this reality is much worse for the Manhattan Clan, since Goliath was responsible for changing Xanatos into a better person. This is all a dream brought about by Titania to show though he may doubt himself sometimes, Goliath is doing a great good at the cost of personal wants. Plot Somewhere in Manhattan, the Manhattan Clan are preparing to attack the Quarrymen after learning that they had acquired some dangerous weapons that could be used against them. During the fight, the Quarrymen reveal themselves to be armed with anti-aircraft guns, which they use against the Manhattan Clan, resulting in Goliath being hit and knocked out cold. When Goliath awakens, he finds himself now human. Even more confusing, he finds he is married to Elisa, and has two children, a son and a daughter. What's more, he finds that he is employed as a librarian for Xanatos. However, he soon learns that the Manhattan Clan are being hunted by the NYPD, and when Goliath confronts them, he finds that they don't even know who Angela is, meaning she never came to Manhattan from Avalon and is, presumably, still living there. When Goliath accidentally reveals the Manhattan Clan's existence to Xanatos, he sets a trap for them to capture them. However, the NYPD Anti-Gargoyle Task Force arrives, which includes Elisa, now a cold-blooded Gargoyle hunter. In the scuffle that follows, an attempt by Goliath to protect Elisa from Xanatos results in the helicopter she's in being damaged, and it soon disappears below the rooftops, where the ominous sound of a crash and explosion are heard, indicating that Elisa and the other officers on-board have all died in the crash. Xanatos pins the full blame of what happened on Goliath, who howls in anguish over what happened, before the whole world around him vanishes. Finding himself in some sort of limbo, Goliath is confronted by none other than Queen Titania, who reveals that the whole thing was an illusion, an alternate reality she created to show Goliath what would've happened if he had been human instead of a Gargoyle, choosing his personal wants over his duties. Understanding the wisdom in Titania's words, Goliath asks to be returned to his Gargoyle self and reality, despite trying to be talked out of it by Titania. However, seeing how honest and confident he is with how he was created, with a smile, and a snap of her fingers, Titania returns Goliath to reality and his Gargoyle body, allowing him to aid the Manhattan Clan with destroying the Quarrymen's anti-air guns and forcing them into retreat. Afterwards, Goliath finds new resolve in himself, thanks to that little life lesson he was given by the Fae Queen. Category:Television episodes Category:Gargoyles episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Articles needing improvement